


Day Thirty-One: Home

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [30]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Home, Homecoming, M/M, Outer Space, Soft Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Keitor Month Day 31: Home
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Thirty-One: Home

It had never been Earth. Earth had, at no point in his life, been something Keith greatly favoured.

But when Voltron came around? Something in him clicked. And when he met Lotor? He was finally complete. 

Sure, space was chaotic and unpredictable and dangerous, but he finally felt like he had somewhere to be and a place he would gladly return to. And sure, he killed his husband’s father, but Lotor didn’t seem to mind that any if him sleeping on Keith’s stomach was anything to go by. Lotor’s hair entangled Keith’s fingers and he knew in the morning that it’d be a problem, but for now

Keith was home.


End file.
